The Lumiechelle Saga, Part 4: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Lumiechelle
Summary: (Takes place after the movie!) It's Christmas at Adams and Belles castle. While the staff is preparing everything, Belle and Adam are having a few relationship problems, Lumiere and Michelle plan something grand, to make this Christmas the best one there ever was and Elena is looking for the love of her life. And even little Chip has a dream that might come true...
1. Let it Snow

**Since Christmas isn't too far away, I decided to write a little holiday themed story for my favourite fandom. I will still work on my Frozen fanfic as soon as i get my inspiration for that one back. Now, I know that "Beauty and the candlestick" already had a Christmas subplot, but that was based on the sequel "Enchantend Christmas". This takes place after the movie and is an entirely own story. The image chosen to represent the story are Belle, Michelle and Elena in their holiday dresses, while my profile icon shows them in their usual clothes. Of course it still includes some LumierexMichelle cuteness. To fully understand this story, please read my previous BatB fics..**

**By the way, Chips friends are based on the main characters of a cartoon I really love right now. So if they seem familiar...*giggles***

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Let it Snow_**

It was two weeks before Christmas. The snow lay deep and even around the castle and offered the children a great place to play at. Chip was out there, together with Amelie and Jean, the niece and nephew of Monsieur Pin, who worked in the castle. The children were twins, but Amelie was a tad taller than her brother and by far more outgoing and always had a smile on her face. She had a bit of a crush on Chip, but he was entirely oblivious to it. Both were brunnette, with slightly curled hair.

"Say, Chip, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked, as they took their sled up the small hill.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll finally get a puppy. I've wanted one since before the enchantment."

"What about sultan?"

"He's great, but he's the Princes' dog, I want one of my own, but Mama said that she isn't sure yet."

Amelie giggled. "It would be so awesome if you had a puppy, right, Jean?"

"Mhm," her brother answered absent minded, while reading his book.

"Chip!" The boy turned around to see Elena approaching him, using a crutch. She still limped and the physicians had told her that it would probably be a permanent injury. Still, she managed to stand tall and still look elegant in her own way. She didn't want this get her down. "Your mother drove off shopping to the next town. Until then, I'm responsible for you!" she said smiling. Then she glanced over to a near bench were two very familiar girls sat, feeding the birds. "I'll be over there with Michelle and Belle. If something happens tell me, okay? And don't leave the castle grounds!"

"We won't!" Chip and Amelie answered at the same time and innocently grinned, as Elena turned her back to them.

"Mom's shopping! Let's hope she'll get me that puppy!" Chip whispered.

"Good morning, girls!" Elena greeted, as she sat down beside her friends.

"Hey!" Michelle answered.

"Good moring," Belle said. "How are the preparations for christmas going?"

"Pretty well, but Angelique's completely stressed out!" Elena said, while taking a bit of the food and handing it over to the birds. "Poor dear, she really worked so hard to get everything perfect, but now," Elena sighed. "A whole box full of tree ornaments broke this morning and we noticed, that the tree which the men had cut down yesterday had lost all it's needles over night. It's still a week until Christmas, but Angelique being the perfectionist that she is-"

"Oh, the old nag!" Michelle said smiling. "Never pleased..."

"Maybe we should help her out a bit." Belle said and put her hood on, it had started to snow.

"Gladly!" Elena answered. "But first I have to wait for Mrs Potts to return."

"Wish I could, but Lumiee and I got a little "rendezvous".

"Oh my, what are you going to do today?" Belle asked gently.

"We have a little picnic."

"In the snow?" Elena wondered rubbing her arms.

"No, Silly. In the attic."

"Why, that sounds comfortable." Belle said laughing, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just make fun of us. Not all of us own a huge dining room."

"Sorry!" Belle said, still smiling.

"Just imagine, Belle!" Michelle sighed happily. "Next year around this time we'll both get married!"

"Adam was a little unsure about a double wedding, but he and Lumiere are very close friends, so evetually he loved the idea."

Elena forced herself to smile. She was happy for her friends, however a part of her envied them. The last time Elena ha been in love, he had tured out to be just manipulating and abusing her. A part of her still believed that he might had loved her in some kind of way, but maybe it was just her imagination trying to console her. Anyway, Elena still had felt happy back then, if only for a while. Maybe it was foolish, but all she wanted was to be loved again. To feel love for someone, stronger than any other emotion she ever could feel. She had always dreamed of true love, but maybe it really only existed in fairy tales. Sure, Michelle and Belle had found their happily ever after with Lumiere and Adam, but who could say that it would last for ever?

"Are you alright?"

Elena looked up and looked into Belles eyes. "Hm? I'm fine, don't worry." she said, smiling weakly.

Belle nodded. "It's getting cold here, I'm going inside. Are you coming?"

"No, I have to keep an eye on..." Elena looked over, but the children were gone. "For goodness sake, that child!" All because she didn't pay attention. "Got to look for Chip and the twins!"

"Should I help you?" Belle offered.

"No, it's okay! I think I know where they went!"

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.

Suddenly the girls heard someone clearing his throat behind them. They turned to see King Adam, Belles fiancee who used to be a Beast. "Well, if that aren't my three favourite girls. And there is my most beloved one of all!" He said and gently took Belles hand and kissed it. "I was thinking, maybe we could go into the library, Mrs Potts could get us some hot chocolate and cookies and we could read some stories of that Christmas fairytale book you bought last week."

"I'd love to! But Mrs Potts is at the town." Belle answered.

"That's okay, then I'll ask Babette!"

Michelle flinched a little hearing that name. "Is that woman still working here?" she asked. She had not forgotten how Babette had almost stolen Lumiere away from him. But fortunately he had realized what a snake in the grass she was, before he could make the fatal decision of marrying her. And still Michelle loathed her more than anything. She remembered that one time Babette got jealous of Belle, honestly believing Belle to be in love with Lumiere and trying to steal him from Babette. This was when Lumiere had dated her for a short amount of time to make Michelle jealous. Instead of confronting Lumiere and Belle, she almost got them and herself killed. _And I'm glad Belle and Lumiere got out of it safely, but when it comes to her..._It wasn't right to think so, Michelle knew that and yet how could she not? Babette had almost prevented the happiness Lumiere and Michelle had now, just because of her silly infatuation. Lumiere had never taken her seriously.

Belle nodded."See you later, girls!" Then, she and Adam went inside.

Michelle nodded. "It's getting late! I don't want to let Lumiere wait..." She turned to Elena. "Much luck finding the kids!" She said smiling, the she turned around and entered the castle."

Elena frowned and left the castle grounds through the gate. If they really were where she suspected, they were in huge trouble. And certainly not because of the danger waiting out there.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside-Part 1

**_Chapter 2: Baby, it's Cold Outside!_**

When Michelle reached the attic, she didn't see her fiancee anywhere. Just a blanket, a fews andwiches, cake and a bottle of lovely red wine. "Lumiere?" She sat down looking at the ceiling,noticing that all those spider webs were gone.

"Cherie?" She turned around to see Lumieres head popping from behind the door, giving her an almost seductive smile. Even his movements when he approached her were alluring and intriguing. "How long have I waited for this?"

"There you were? Why were you hiding?"

"To have the element of surprise on my site. That's just gonna make this more exciting." He whispered and leaned forward. They shared a long, passionate kiss and Michelles hand roamed his back.

"Oh, Lumiere," she said, as their lips parted. "You are such a parfait guy." She giggled, hugging him.

His faced changed to a more happy expression. "Oh, Cherie, I know. First the lunch, than the...desert."

Michelle grinned and took one of the sandwiches. "They look delicious, sweetie." She took a bite. "Hmmm!"

"I poured a lot of heart into it!" he sid smiling. "Talking about good food, the Christmas dinner will be most delicious."

"Really? What is going to be served."

"Roastbeef, salmon soup, rumpsteak, lamb chops, a turkey, potatoes, salad, a roasted pig, fresh fruits from the south, chocolate-caramel pudding, fruit cake, fruits covered in molten chocolate, quails and even a whole swan is going to be served. This dinner will be magnificent.

Michelle already felt hungry. Especially the pudding and the lamb was something for her to look forward too.

"Well, I hope I'll be able to fiish my gifts 'till then. Belle's is the most complicated..."

"A painting?"

"Nope, a dress."

"When did yo learn to create dresses?"

"Madame de Grande Bouche taught me one thing and another. I admit, I needed Madames help, but she says I've got talent and honestly, it looks great."

"Wonder if my gift takes up just as much time as Belles?" Lumiere muttered to himself. "Well, love," he put his right hand on her left hand. "Just wait til you see what I've got for you." He winked at her.

"Can't wait." Michelle, while the faint sound of howling wolfs sounded from afar. She turned. "I hope Elena and the kids are alright. She's strong willed, but still..." Michelle got up. "I should ask Adam if-"

"No!2 Lumiere took her hand gently. "Stay. Please."

Michelle sighed. "Lumiere..." She once again heard a howl. "I really can't stay..."

Lumiere shook his head. "But Baby, It's cold outside!"

_"I've got to go away" _

_ "Baby it's cold outside"_

_"This noon has been" _

_ "Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

She grabbed her coat. "_So very nice..."_

_"I'll hold your hand,"_ Lumiere said and did so. "_They're just like ice!"_

Michelle groaned. _"Elena will start to worry..."_

_"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

_"Belle will be pacing the floor"_

_ "Listen to the candle flame roar"_

_"So really I'd better scurry"_

_"Beautiful, please don't hurry!"_

Michelle sighed and took her whine glass. "_Maybe just a half a drink more..." _

_"Sing some songs while I pour."_

She drank everything.

_"Cogsworth might think...Say, what's in this drink?" _

_"No horse to be had out there."_

_"I wish I knew how..."_

_"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

_"To break this spell..." -_

_"I'll take your coat, your hair looks swell."_

_"I ought to say no, no, no!"_

_ "Mind if I move in closer?"_

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

_ "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

_"I really can't stay _

_"Baby don't hold out!"_

_"Ah, but it's cold outside."_

"I think Elena can take care of herself and a bunch of children." Lumiere said and took his lovers hand.

"Are you sure? She's a proper lady and all, no fighting experience and with an injured leg."

"Cherie, the wolves won't come out until it's dark." He looked at his pocket watch. "Its three o'clock, there is enough time, though." Then he wriggled his brows. "Why walking around in the cold, when you could just stay here and-" he dragged her closer. "Enjoy desert?"

Michelle once again glanced out, putting her index finger on her chin. "Maybe you are right...I'll stay!" Elena was capable enough to ask the prince herself for help. Lumiere gently pulled her face closer to his and they kissed once again.

* * *

Belle and Adam had already finished a couple of stories, when Belle remembered that Angelique needed help. She excused herself and they decided to read the rest later.

Mrs Potts had just returned, along with Mademoiselle Lune-Nuage and Monsieur de la Vache, two servants who carried the bags into the kitchen, while Mrs Potts took off her gloves, coat and hat. "Hello, dears. Where is Chip?"

"Elena was watching them, but Chip, Amelie and Jean ran off, into the forest. Elena suspected them to be at the wolf gorge."

"Oh no, I hope they are not there. They have to return until sun rise." Mrs Potts said, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Let's hope Elena finds them." Belle said and took one of the decorations. "So, did you get everythig for Christmas dinner?" Then she put it on the new tree, which the tree cutter, Emilio Apuesto had cut down an hour ago.

"Oh, yes, dear? Since we'll invite your former village, we need to be prepared. It's going too be so much, I doubt anyone could properly dance at the ball afterwards." Mrs Potts said and winked.

"That sounds great." Belle complimented.

* * *

"Chip! Amelie!" Elena shouted, as she recognized the three children. Indeed, they were at the wolfes gorge. Luckily, none of the animals were to be seen. "Come here immediately!"

"But we want to play!" Chip yelled and threw a snow ball at her, the twins laughed.

Elena looked at them, visibly angry. "Come here. Now!" she yelled and went over to them. "If the swolves are coming back, then-" She gulped as she heard their distinctive howling. "Your mother should be back by now, anyway. I'm sure she's worried sick!"

"Nuh-uh!" Chip said grinning. "Unless I know for sure that I'll get a puppy for Christmas!"

Elena scowled. "Are you serious?" Again, a wolf howled. She turned around, eyes wide.

"Fine. I'll get you a dog for Christmas!"

"Puppy!"

"Yes. Can you please come here now?"

"Okay, okay." The children ran over to Elena and Chip clung to her hand and she pulled him out of the gorge. Another, much nearer how sounded through the forest. We should go." the boy said, now scared. Elena nodded and helped up the other kids. She helped them to sit on Philipp and she led the horse through the forest, back to the castle.

* * *

Mrs Potts was in the kitchen, preparing the tea for the kids. "They'll be frozen to death when they return. I better get them something to warm up. What is for dinner?" she asked.

"Potatoe soup," Belle said, putting some tinsel on the cupboards.

"Very nice," Angelique added. "Maybe Christmas won't be a total disaster..."

"It surely won't, dear." Mrs Potts added and looked out off the window, where she saw a familiar person approaching. "Elena! She's returning! And she's got the children. Well, that's a relief. The sun is just going down."

* * *

Indeed, it had started to snow. In the attic, Michelle rested in her fiances arms, as they watched the snowflakes out there.

"Should we go out, honey?" Michelle asked. "You know I love snow!"

"Lumiere nodded. "As long as we are back beforedinner." he chuckled.

"But we already ate!" Michelle said grinning. "Including appetizer and...desertl"

Lumiere nodded and playfully stroke her cheek. "You know me, Cherie. I love good food."

"I certainly do, love." She kissed him, as they both got up. "Let's get our coats, honey. I know just the activity to do in the snow!"

As soon as they got dressed in warm, thick coats, Michelle took Lumieres hand and let him out, to the courtyard.

"So...what are we going to do?"

"Well," Michelle said grinning. "Do you want to build a snow man?"

Lumieres eyes lightened up and a huge smile spread on his face. "What a wonderful idea. I didn't do such a thing since I was te or something."

"Always keep the child in your heart alive!"


	3. We Need A Little Christmas Now!

**Attention: Chapter two got an update! It now invludes a song. Every chapter, except for the first one, will now include a famous christmas song!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We Need A Little Christmas Now!**

After dinner, Mrs Potts was on her way to Adam's room, carrying his daily cup of since the Enchantment got lifted, the Prince had re-discovered his huge fondness of _thé de fenouil. _He sat there, reading a book, as Mrs Potts entered and put the hot drink on his desk. "Wait, 'til it's cooled down." She reminded him. Adam nodded, silently. Just as the old woman wanted to leave, he called her back.

"Mrs Potts?"

"Yes, your Higness?"

Adam gave her an unsure look. "It's about Belle."

"Oh." She went over to his desk and and sat down. "Tell me, dear, what's worrying you?"

"Well, I think," He sighed. "I think Belle has grown tired of me."

Mrs Potts shook her head. "Such nonsense. What makes you think so?"

"We hardly spent time together. Even when I'm not busy, when I ask her she usually is around Michelle and Elena. Today we went to the library together, but not for long. Oh, Mrs Potts...did I do something wrong?" He took a sip.

"No, dear. I'm sure you are just imagining things. Belle loves you." Mrs Potts stood up and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Just as much as she always did."

Adam sighed. "If you say so..." He wanted to believe his maid, however there was still doubt at the back of his mind. He loved Belle and the last thing he wanted was to lose her. "Thank you, Mrs Potts." He said, nodding. "I think it'd be best to talk to her in person about this." The old maid nodded.

"Yes,your Highness," she laughed. "But Belle has already gone to bed."

"Oh." Adam raised an eyebrow. "How late is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"But...it's so early." Adam said, slowly starting to panic again.

"We all were very tired tonight." Mrs Potts answered. "Everyone has gone to bed by now, except for us two. And once I've cleaned the kitchen and the dining room, I'll be off as well."

Adam nodded. "Yes, I should go too." He said, yawning. "Good Night, Mrs Potts."

She nodded. "Good night, your Highness." Then she left.

* * *

The next day, Michelle, Elena and Belle once again helped Angelique getting everything done. For some reason, this year decorating didn't go as smoothly. Things broke all around them. Michelle almost wanted to ask if this is a new kind of enchantment, but she kept her mouth shut, as she feared the very mention of this dreaded word could cause a panic in this room.

"Belle," Michelle said. "Why are you helping anyway? You are the mistress of this castle. The princess!"

"Well, I want to." Belle said, shrugging, and smiling at her friend. "By the way, how was your date last night?"

Michelle grinned and her cheeks turned a few shades redder. "Lovely. I'm so lucky to have a true gentleman as my boyfriend. First we ate self-made sandwiches, then we...well, you know." She said, winking at Belle, who put a hand in front of her mouth. At first she seemed shocked, then she giggled.

"Oh my goodness. Michelle!"

"Then we went outside, building a snow man. It was a perfect day."

"Ugh," Angelique entered them. "Can you believe it? Those clumsy fools!" She slapped a hand at her forehead. "Five day's until christmas! Nothing's done!"

"Don't worry," Belle said. "We'll make it."

"Yeah, those guys need a little motivation. And I know just the right kind..." Michelle said, smiling. Then she jumped on the table. clearing her throat.

"Michelle? What are you doing?!" Belle asked, looking confused.

"So, guys, I heard you all need a little holiday spirit?"

"What's the use?" a young servant asked. "Nothing goes as planned."

"I don't want to listen to another word!2 Michelle shouted.

Belle and Angelique looked at each other, still very confused. "What is she doing?"

Suddenly Michelle grabbed a box with decorations ans bounced off the table.

_ Haul out the holly;_  
_ Put up the tree before my spirit falls again._  
_ Fill up the stocking,_  
_ I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now._  
_ For we need a little Christmas_  
_ Right this very minute,_  
_ Candles in the window,_  
_ Carols at the spinet._  
_ Yes, we need a little Christmas_  
_ Right this very minute._  
_ It hasn't snowed a single flurry,_  
_ But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;_  
_ So climb down the chimney;_  
_ Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen._  
_ Slice up the fruitcake;_  
_ It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough._  
_ For I've grown a little leaner,_  
_ Grown a little colder,_  
_ Grown a little sadder,_  
_ Grown a little older,_  
_ And I need a little angel_  
_ Sitting on my shoulder,_  
_ Need a little Christmas now._

The servants all grinned at each other. Each one grabbed things from the boy and started to decorate.

_Haul out the holly;_  
_ Well, once I taught you all to live each living day. Fill up the stocking,_

Belle looked a little unsure at her friend. "But dear Michelle, it's no week until Christmas Day now!"

The servants all gathered around her, still smiling.

_ But we need a little Christmas_  
_ Right this very minute,_  
_ Candles in the window,_  
_ Carols at the spinet._  
_ Yes, we need a little Christmas_  
_ Right this very minute._

Maurice looked out off the window, sighing.

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry,_  
_ But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;_

Lumiere, who had just entered the room along Cogsworth, saw how his love once again ispired the staff,as she always did. He grinned, then he also took a few bits of decoration.

"Lumiere? What are you doing?" Cogsworth asked, putting his hands on his hips.

_ So climb down the chimney;_  
_ Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen._

Once again, everyone but Cogsworth and Angelique joined in. Even Belle was now grabbed by the spirit.

_Slice up the fruitcake;_  
_ It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough._  
_ For we need a little music,_  
_ Need a little laughter,_  
_ Need a little singing_  
_ Ringing through the rafter,_  
_ And we need a little snappy_  
_ "Happy ever after,"_  
_ Need a little Christmas now._  
_ Need a little Christmas now._

Michelle once again stodd on the table, opened her arms.

_We need a little Christmas now!_

As they looked around, they saw everything decorated in the most beautiful way.

"Wow..." Angelique's mouth dropped open. "That's impossible...Michelle?"

"This is a Christmas miracle." Belle said, spinning. She took Michelles hand. "Come on! Elena has to see this! And then Adam!" The two girls ran out off the room, laughing.


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**It's New years Eve today. I hope you all will have a happy new year. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

While the staff was happily decorating, a someone stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed and glaring at the people.

"Huh! That little peasant thinks she's so great!" the woman hissed, her eyes turning to Michelle. "Cette Salope..." It was Babette. She turned around and left the great hall and went to the lonely, snow garden, her fists clenched tightly. "First, she takes away mon amour and now-" She let out a frustrated screech and broke her feather duster over her knee. "He is mine!" Tears filled her eyes as she threw the pices away. "And soon...yes, before this week is over I'll get him back. I'll...I'll...do everything!"

"Everything?"

Babette turned around. "Who are you?" She asked and raised an eyebro.

"Just someone who's soul mate was stolen from him?" the man answered and stepped closer. He wore a huge coat which covered his face. "And I think if I can't be happy, why should anyone else be?"

Babette nodded. "You're right! It's not fair!" She sighed and brushed some snow out of her face. "So? Who are you?"

"That's not important, dear. Just make sure both of those lovely couples break up til Christmas."

Babette raised a brow. "Both?"

"Lumiere and Michelle, as well as Belle and Adam!" he answered.

"Breaking off Lumiere and the harlot is one thing, but...opposing the Prince?"

"Don't worry. I shall reward you well."

Babette looked up to the sky, then she nodded. "Alright then."

"Take this!" he said and handed her a necklace with a beautiful emerald pendant. "As long as you wear it, Lumiere won't be able to resist you." he explained.

"Sweet!" She said putting it around her neck.

"Now, I shall leave. Do your best, sweet Babette. And all your dreams shall come true." When Babette turned around, he was gone.

"Wonder who that was?" she muttered and took a closer look at the necklace. She grinned.

* * *

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts, who all took a little break from work, sat in the kitchen, each a cup of tea in their hand.

"If only I knew what to give to Michelle..." Lumiere wondered.

"What about Jewelry? Or a dress?" Cogsworth suggested.

Mrs Potts shook her head. "No, love. It has to be special."

Lumiere sighed, just as Belle entered the kitchen. "I can't believe it!" she shouted angrily, slamming her book on the table.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs Potts asked, as she stood up to get the girl a cup.

"Adam!" she whispered. "He seriously asked me why I don't spend more time with him. When I explained him that I'm busy because of Christmas, he told me to leave the preparations to the servants, it's inapropriate for a princess too work that much anyway."

The tree servants exchanged glances.

"Poor dear, have a cup of tea."

Belle nodde and took the cup. "Not sure what his problem is!"

"Men..." Mrs. Potts shrugged.

"Right? I love him, but..."

"Well, any man needs attention. If he doesn't get enough, we quickly get impatient."

Belle slammed the cup on the table. "Well, either he gets a grip or..." she stood up and walked away.

The others looked at each other.

"Oh, dear..."!

Belle walked around the castle, tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, Belle!" It was Michelle. Belle turned to her. "Yes?"

"Haqve you seen Lumiere, I...honey, what's wrong?"

"It's adam...he..."

"Calm down, dear." Michelle put her hands on Belles shoulders and led her to the living room. The two girls sat down in front of the fire place, putting a blanket over her friend.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

A maid entered the room, offering hot chocolatre. Michelle took two cups and offered one to Belle.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
_Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
_From now on,_  
_our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_  
_Happy golden days of yore._  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_  
_We all will be together,_  
_If the Fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._  
_And have yourself A merry little Christmas no"_

Michelle smiled, as she noticed that her friend had fallen asleep, her head resting against Michelles shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Belle..."


	5. Last Christmas

**Yeah, I know it is april...but I really wan t to finish this story until the year is over. So, whenever I get time to do so, I'll write more and update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Last Christmas**

Lumiere found the Prince, standing at the window and watching the flakes floating from the sky.

"You're Highness?"

Adam turned around, startled by the sudden appearance of his friend and servant. "Lumiere!"

"You look kinda...upset," Lumiere said and approached him.

"It's just...I'm afraid I was too harsh to Belle," He sighed. "I was jealous that she spend more time with her friends than me. It was so immature of me." He looked to the ground.

"Now, now, Master. Don't worry. Apologize and I'm sure she will forgive you."

Adam nodded. "It's the only thing I can do now, I suppose." Then he looked at his old friend and saw what he was carrying: A book. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Lumiere raised the book. "It's for Michelle. Her Christmas gift. "A very special book..."

"How is it special?" the Prince wondered.

"Well," Lumiere looked around, then when he knew no one was there to listen, he leaned forward and whispered something into Adams ear.

"Oh...why, she'll be delighted!" Adam said, smiling. "Well, I better go now to look for Belle." He put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Thank you, Lumiere."

The servant nodded and after his Master had left , he made his way to his room. Here he had everything he needed now. He turned the key, to lock his door. Couldn't have his beloved fiancé burst in and spoil the surprise, could he? He took the sparkling green wrapping paper-Michelle's favorite color- that lay on his desk and used it on the book. Then took the red band and wrapped it into a bow. The last thing he did was writing a card ("To my lovely Cherie. May the next year be as enchanting as the last") and put it on a box. When he was done, he fell back unto his bed, closing his eyes. It was merely afternoon, but he was so exhausted, that he quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Babette was preparing a little snack for her beloved Lumiere. She hoped that, once he saw her, he'd be head over heels for her, thanks to the stranger's gift. She put the self-made cookies into a metal box and went over to his room. She tried to open his door, but it was locked, She knocked.

"Love, are you in there?" She heard a mumbling. He must be asleep...She put the box in front of his door, turned around and went back to work.

* * *

"Do you feel better, Belle?" Michelle asked. They were in the kitchen, where Mrs Potts was brewing fresh tea.

"Well, thank you for taking care of me yesterday, but..." The Princess sighed. "Adam still isn't talking to me..." She sat down on a chair.

"Now, dear. Drink a hot cup of tea and you'll feel better." Mrs Potts said. She decided to talk to Adam later on, to get some sense into his stubborn head.

"Where is Elena?" Michelle wondered.

"With Fife." Belle answered. "This is the first big event since Adam declared him the new Maestro. She's helping him as much as she can." She took a sip out of her cup. "Delicious." she said, smiling at Mrs Potts. "So, do you finally have an idea for Lumiere?"

Michelle shook her head. "No...oh, it's so incredible hard to think of a perfect gift for my darling." She sighed. "But just buying him something seems cheap. I mean, anyone can do that, right?"

"Then paint him something." Belle suggested.

"I thought about it, but I already did paint him something for his birthday...I need to be more original."

"You'll think of something." Belle said to encourage her friend. "So, Chip wants a puppy for Christmas, huh?"

Mrs Potts sighed. "Yes. Oh, if I only had the money. He wants it so much, but dogs are expensive."

"Maybe I could give one to him..." Belle suggested.

"Oh, Belle." Michelle grinned. "That won't be necessary. Let me tell you something."

* * *

"What is this?" Lumiere wondered. He bent down to pick up the metal box in front of his door. He noticed the cart attached to it. "To Lumiere from Babette. With love!" He rolled his dark eyes and opened the box. "Cookies?" he mumbled. He took one of them and tried it and it did taste very good! At least it was a useful gift. He'd later thank Babette, but also remind her that he was engaged. "But first, back to work! Dinner needs to be served."

* * *

Babette stood in a dark corner in the east wing, waiting for her beloved to come by. No one was here. She crossed her arms and looked around. It was time for him to go back to work! _Where was he?! _She hoped she'd be able to charm him. The stranger said "until Christmas!" And how'd she deal with the Prince and Princess? She bit her lip nervously, thinking back. Just a year ago, she had thought Lumiere loved her. They were engaged…but then he revealed to her that he had merely used her to make that home wrecker Michelle jealous. Babette let out a frustrated growl. Did she really want to take him back? "Of course!" she hissed. He was hers and no airheaded village hussy would take him away from her.

She let out a deep sigh. And if she had to use magic…turn Lumiere into someone completely different…she'd do it! Would she? She looked at the emerald ne klace and slowly took it off. Was it really the right choice? She wasn't entirely sure… Suddenly Lumiere walked by.

"Babette?"

"Lumiere?" She quickly hid the necklace behind her back. He'd certainly wonder why she'd carry around something that precious.

"Babette… He sighed. "Thank you very much for the cookies."

"You're welcome!" She smiled.

"But…you know I love Michelle. Please, get over me. The two of us…it could never work…"

"I…I know." Babette muttered, barely able to hold back her tears.

He smiled back at her. "Alright. Thank you. See you later!" he said as he walked on.

When he was gone, Babette leaned on a pillar in the corner and slowly sank to the ground, not knowing what to do. She once again looked at the gem.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

She got on her feet, walking down the corridor.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

She gazed into the kitchen, where all servants, even the ones who usually didn't work there, helped preparing the big feast for tommorrow. She spotted Lumiere, who was talking to Cogsworth.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

She recognized what he wore. It was the vest and pants she had given to him on their first Christmas together. Before Michelle showed up and before the enchantment. They had only been friends then, but she had always loved him deeply.

_"Happy Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Oooohhhh_

_Oh oh baby_

She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"There you are, dear." Mrs Potts said smiling. "Could you help Jacqueline and Claudette with the turkey?"

Babette nodded and walked over to the two girls. Jacqueline was a good friend of hers and another maid. Claudette, though…she had joined the staff four months ago and was a young kitchen girl. A young woman around eighteen or nineteen. She wore her light brown hair in a long braid and her body's build was pretty much the same Mrs Potts. Through a pair of small round glasses Babette could see her pretty dark brown eyes.

"You're Babette, right?" The girl asked, smiling. "Nice to meet you. I've heard about you." She held out her hand and Babette reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." The maid said. "I hope you only heard only good things."

"Certainly." Claudette grinned. "So, let's get working. Jacqueline is preparing the vegetables and I was just about to do the stuffing. Could you keep an eye on the sauce?"

Babette nodded and both girls went to their work. Still, Babette couldn't resist glancing over to Lumiere, who was now helping with the salmon. He paid no attention to her, but that was no surprise.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

She flinched when she heard a loathed voice calling.

"Lumiere!" Michelle stood at the door, waving over to her boyfriend. "Let me help you."

"Cheri!" He held his arms open and gave her a tight hug. They were starting to talk about their day, while working on the food.

Babette glared over at them.

Her hand slipped into her skirt's pocket, clutching the necklace. Complete control over the one she loved. A smirk crawled upon her face. She had made her choice.

_You'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special, special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you mine)_

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe this year to save me from tears_

_You'll become someone special_

_Special_

When todays work was done she waited outside for him. He was one of the last people to exit the kitchen, Michelle at his side.

"Lumiere, can we talk?" Babette asked gently. "Just a minute." Then she looked at Michelle, who gave her a suspicious glance. "Alone, please."

"I suppose…"

"Well," Michelle said. "I see no reason why I couldn't hear that as well!"

"Because it's literally none of your business!" Babette yelled.

Michelle flinched.

"Please, Cheri." Lumiere kissed her cheek, making Babettes blood boil. "I will see you later. Wait in your room for me."

Michelle nodded, not sure what to think of this.

"Good!" Babette said and as soon as Michelle had left she put on her necklace. "Now, listen…"


	6. Baby, It's Cold Outside-Part 2

**After my friend Kelly had my characters appear in her new story (another BatB fanfiction called "Florence's Heart", check it out!), I decided to give her OC Florence a cameo in this chapter. Also, I hope you won't mind if there are longer breaks between the chapters. I have a lot stuff going on irl and this story, as much as I love to write it, isn't the most important thing to worry about right now.**

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside-Part 2**

After most people had left the kitchen, Claudette got ready to clean help cleaning.

"Oh, dear. Would you please take this up to the music room?" Mrs Potts asked, handing her a tablet with a tea pot and two cups. "Elena and Fife could use something to calm their nerves. I heard the rehearsing isn't going as planned either."

Claudette nodded. "Sure, ma'am." She took the tablet and the old lady gave her a smiling nod.

* * *

Up there, the loud melodies of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" filled the whole wing. The orchestra was working hard to play as perfect as possible, with...mixed results.

"Sounds much better then the last try, don't you think?" Elena whispered into Fife's ear.

"I guess," he said nervously, hoping that all of them would improve until next week, to the point, no one would forget their parts. Most of the orchestras musicians were new, young artists. Before the enchantment there had only been that old wind bag and Fife himself, who had dreamt of an own solo part. Now, they had to find good musicians and while the Prince could have hired all old masters of the country, he intended to support young talented people. They were good, but didn't harmonize very well…yet!

When the song ended, both of them clapped. "Very good, guys. Much better!" Elena said cheerfully. "Now-" Suddenly they heard a loud sneeze out of the bunch. "Gesundheit." She added.

"Thank you." It was Florence, a young violinist.

"Oh, dear." Elena approached her. "Are you feeling well?"

"I…I don't know." The blonde gir answered. Elena put her hand on the girls forehead, it was burning hot. "Dear, I think you've got a fever." She mumbled. The other musicians backed away. "You better go to bed and take care of yourself."

"No…I have to play. Can't let you down!" Florence protested, but Elena shook her head.

"Your health is more important! We'll find a solution, don't worry. Now get rest." Florence nodded and left the room as quick. "You all should get some sleep. So none of you will be sleepy for another twelve hours of practice."

The others groaned. As they put their instruments away and also left the room.

"No violinist…what now?"

"Stay calm. She might be better by Christmas eve."

"But she won't be able to play her part!" Fife said, close to freaking out.

Elena put her hands on his shoulders.. "Calm down, sweetie. You can do this."

"Wow, Mrs Potts wasn't exaggerating."

They looked up. "Claudette!" Elena greeted. "What do you mean`"

"Never mind." The kitchen maid filled the cups with fresh fennel tea. "Please." She handed them to her friends.

"Thank you." Both of them answered.

"Say, Claudette, do you know a violinist?"

"Hm…" She thought for moment. "Oh, yeah! What about that Florence?"

Elena and Fife sighed. "We mean aside from her. We have to replace her next week."

"Well, what about Emilio?"

Elena looked up. "Emilio Apuesto?" she asked.

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine and he can play." She chuckled. "His mother wanted for him to become a famous violin player, but he preferred working in nature."

"I'll ask him in the morning." Fife said.

"You know…you should stay with the orchestra." Elena said. "I'll do this."

"But…," Fife sighed. "If you want to."

"So, you are still wasting your time with this?" The three of them turned to the door, to see who had entered now.

"Aunt Dora!"

The woman came in, her brown hair was tied into a strict bun as always and as always she wore a bright red dress, sticking out.

"It's a shame you are wasting your life with this nonsense instead of true art. Look what it made out of you!" She pointed at Elena's limping leg. "Had you listened to me, nothing of this would have happened!"

"And yet," Elena glared at her aunt. "I rather have a limp then you around!"

SLAP!

Elena held a her red, throbbing cheek. Claudette immediately ran out of the room.

"Why did you say that?!" Dora screeched.

"L…leave her alone!" Fife yelled, but Elena put a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Fife." Then she turned back to her aunt. "Leave now! And don't think of ever talking to me again!"

"No, I will never leave you alone, you little brat!"

Dora was furious and even Fife was shaking in anger, but Elena tried her hardest to stay calm. "I no longer view you as my aunt. You should go now."

Dora growled and raised her hand again. Elena instinctively backed away, when she noticed someone approaching them. One of them was Claudette, the other one was… Dora was too much caught in fury to notice.

"Dorotea Pintura!"

The older woman gasped and turned around. "Cogsworth." She snarled. He was standing there, Claudette beside him. "I was just talking to my niece."

"Yes, I noticed your way of "speaking"." He folded his arms. "That's it! I should have done this when I realized how much you harassed your niece. "He shook his head. "It was a huge mistake to give you another chance."

"What do you meean?!"

"You are fired!"

She laughed. "Only the Prince can do that!" she said.

"And that's where you're wrong! Besides, if I tell him about this, he'll do the same." Cogsworth gestured over to the door. "Let's go, pack your things. You're leaving in the morning!"

"So, what then? The Prince loves his art. What will he do without me?"

"Don't you worry. I know just the girl who can fill your place."

Dora sighed. "Her…I taught her well. At least a worthy replacement." Then they walked out.

Claudette approached Elena carefully, hoping she had done the right thing. They looked at each other and now, she noticed that tears started to run down Elena's cheeks. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around the larger girl, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you…" Elena whispered. Claudette gently stroke her back. "It's alright."

Fife also wrapped an arm around his friend.

Elena sobbed, but these were only partly of sadness. They were also tears of joy. Finally, her aunt would be out of her life.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Lumiere asked, as Babette lead him to the stables. Just as she had hoped, no one was in here. She pulled him inside locking the door behind him. Lumiere had a bad feeling about this.

"Babette, is this another attempt to-"

"Hush!" She put her index finger on his lips. The gem hadn't worked yet, but maybe magic always took some time. But how to make it quick, so he couldn't get away?

"Lumiere, look into your heart. I am the one!"

"Not that again." He had a bad feeling about this. Maybe he shouldn't have come here with her? "Let me go, Babette!" he demanded.

"Why are you trying to stay away from your true love, dear?"

"I'm not trying to stay away…you are keeping me from being with her right now!"

"Oh, forget that slut!" Babette snapped. Then she took out two small bottles. "I took this from the kitchen to help us get…cozy." There had to be a way to rush the magic.

_Sing…_ A voice whispered inside her mind. Should she? It was worth a try.

The man on the other hand wanted to run. No, something wasn't right! Lumiere made for the door, but it was locked.

"I simply must go…"

_"But, baby, it's cold outside"_ Babette sang, approaching him, seductively.

_"The answer is "No"_ Lumiere answered!

_"But, baby, it's cold outside!"_

_"This welcome has been…"_

_"How lucky that you dropped in."_

_"So…nice and…warm?"_

_"Look out the window at that storm!"_

He looked out but there was only a calm snow fall. She was crazy! He cleaned his throat.

_"My girlfriend will be suspicious!"_

Babette leaned closer to him.

_"Gosh your lips look delicious."_

_"My Master will be there at the door!"_

_"Waves upon a tropical shore."_

_"Mrs. Pott's mind is vicious!"_

Babette gave him a brief kiss.

_"Gosh your lips are delicious."_

There was no way out, at least had he not found one yet.

_"But maybe just a little drink more!"_

He desperately snatched the bottle from her hand and emptied it quickly.

_"I've got to get home!"_

_"But, baby, you'll freeze out there."_

She hugged him. Lumiere felt as if his mind was slipping. He was actually enjoying her embrace. The alcohol? But such a small amount couldn't do that…could it? It had to be something different.

_"It's up to your knees out there."_ She whispered.

_"You've really been grand…"_ Lumiere said, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

_"I thrill when you touch my hand."_ She said putting his hand on her cheek.

_"But don't you see…"_

_"How can you do this thing to me?"_

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

_"Think of my life-long sorrow."_ She put her head on his chest.

_"At least there will be plenty implied!"_

She shook her head, her eyes seemed worried._" If you got pneumonia and died!"_

_"I really can't stay!"_ Lumiere said, but not even himself believed what he said there. She was so pretty and irresistible!

_"Get over that hold out!"_

He noticed those beautiful green eyes…green? Weren't Babette's eyes…but what did it matter? He wanted to be just hers.

_"Baby it's cold outside!"_ both of them finished and leaned into a long, passionate kiss.


	7. Blue Christmas

_**I feel a bit silly for continuing this story right now. So, from now on it will be on hold, until November-December. I'll still keep writing, but until then, I won't publish them. Maybe I'll do a Halloween special in fall. Otherwise I might start another story for some other fandom. Gravity Falls or another Disney movie. We'll see.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blue Christmas**

The next day, Michelle awoke in her room. She still wore the same dress as yesterday!

It was merely seven a.m, so it was still pretty dark outside, only the reflection of the snowy ground lightened her room a bit. In the distance she heard the sound of church bells. She yawned, stretched her arms and back and climbed out of her bed. She had waited for Lumiere all night long, until she fell asleep.

"What was he doing again?" she mumbled. Then she remembered! Babette had wanted to talk to him. Michelle had a bad feeling. If he didn't show up here, then maybe…?

She sighed. No, no, she was just imagining things. Most likely he had been too tired to visit her or she had already fallen asleep when he came, so he decided to let her rest. She grabbed a clean dress from her wardrobe and went into her bathroom to wash and change.

After she was done she went to the kitchen, where most of the meals for tonight were ready. "This is amazing! I've never seen that much food before!"

"If you think this is great, dear, wait till next week, on Christmas Eve." Mrs. Potts said. Michelle sensed an especially great smell from across the room. "Lamb…" she said, licking her lips. "Maybe if I take just a bite-" she reached for the plate, but slapped her wrist lightly.

"No, dear. I'm sorry, but you have to wait until tonight, like everybody!" She giggled, before finishing the tea for Belle and Adam. Then she handed Michelle a cup as well. "It's chamomile."

"Thanks!" Michelle wondered.

"You're welcome, dear." Mrs. Potts said. "You should eat something. It's going to be a busy day anyway.

"That's true…"

"Say, have you heard what happened last night?" Mrs. Potts asked. Michelle shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Dora got fired last night." Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"Huh? Why?" Michelle asked.

"She just went too far. Cogsworth caught her beating Elena, screaming at her. But to be honest I am glad she's gone. Not only was she a horrible woman, but you do know what that means, right?"

"Yes, Elena can finally life in peace, without getting harassed by her." Michelle said, taking a sip. She knew how awful her friend felt whenever her aunt was around.

"Oh, that as well, dear. But I meant something else."

Michelle looked up with a questioning look. "What do you…" then it dawned on her. Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, falling on a chair.

Mrs. Potts nodded, smiling. "Aren 't you happy, dear?"

"This is…I'm going to be…the royal painter?" Michelle grinned. "So awesome!" She jumped up, hugging the old woman. "Oh, Mrs. Potts. This is the best day of my life." She started to dance around, throwing the maid around.

"Oh, Michelle!" Mrs. Potts chuckled. "You should go to see the Prince. He still has to officially declare you his personal painter." Michelle let go of her. "And please, dear. Don't let him know you already found out about it, yes?"

"Oh. Sure." Michelle agreed, quickly emptying the cup . "This is so-! I have to tell Lumiere! Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"Oh, I'll find him. But first," Michelle laughed. "I'm gonna see Adam!" She waved goodbye and ran out of the kitchen, down the hallway, still grinning. That was so amazing? She'd finally be considered a real artist, not just an apprentice! Nothing could ruin this day! Michelle was so into her joy, that she didn't notice the maid she almost ran into.

"Ugh! Watch out, you klutz!" Babette yelled.

"Ooops, sorry." Michelle giggled awkwardly. Then she remembered. "Say, have you seen Lumiere?" An unpleasant smirk crept over Baette's face. Michelle gave her a suspecting glare. "What did you and my fiancée do last night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I merely asked him for advice. I wasn't sure what to get Cogsworth for Christmas and no one knows him as good as Lumiere."

"I see. And that took a couple of hours?"

"Well, you didn't let me finish! "Babette snapped, but smiled at her. "At first we were merely talking about that, but then he didn't want to leave." Her smile extended into a cruel smirk. "He enjoyed my company way too much. More than yours it seemed. He completely forgot you were waiting for him!"

"Liar!" Michelle hissed. No! That couldn't be true!

"Believe it or don't, I'm just telling you what happened. After a while I asked him: "Dear, isn't your future bride waiting for you?", and do you know what he answered?"

Michelle's hand turned into a fist, her teeth were clenched. She had trouble keeping herself from just knocking Babette out here and now.

"He said: "Well, I'm not so sure she is going to be my bride after all!"

"Cherie!" Michelle turned around. At the end of the hallway stood Lumiere, looking in her direction. He opened his arms. She smiled at him and did so as well, while he walked towards them. "Oh, Cherie. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer!"

"Oh, Lumiere!" Michelle whispered, as he was almost there. "You should listen what lies that woman told me about-" Michelle stopped, as Lumiere just walked past her, not even looking at her. She turned around to see him hug Babette and gently kissing her cheek.

"You look gorgeous, Cherie. More than the last time I saw you."

"Oh." Babette rested her head on his chest. "That was just a few hours ago."

"Still, you become more lovely each minute!"

Michelle shook her head, not believing what she just saw.

"Oh, Michelle." Lumiere said, when he finally saw her. "You're here too? I'm sorry, I was so distracted by Babette's glowing beauty that he didn't notice you."

Michelle just looked at him, blankly. Then she turned around and ran off. "Wait, where are you going?`" Lumiere asked, but she was already gone.

* * *

"I'm sure Michelle will be head over heels when I offer her this job." Adam said.

"And Elena?" Belle asked. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," her fiancée answered. "Fife and Claudette took care of her."

"Claudette?" Belle asked, trying to remember who she was? "Oh, the new kitchen girl." Elena had told her about her. "

Adam nodded. "Where is Michelle? I asked to tell her that I have a big surprise for her!" He groaned. "Besides, Belle? I wanted to-"

"Belle!" They turned around, as Michelle quietly entered the room. Tears ran down her cheeks, which were bright red.

"Oh, Michelle. Good to see you. I wanted to tell you something!" Adam said, before he noticed her face. "Is something wrong?"

Michelle started to nod, first slowly then faster.

Belle came over to her, hugging her. "Oh, what happened?"

Michelle sobbed. "It's Lumiere. He…no, it wasn't his fault, but Babette did something to him!"

"What?" Belle asked. "What do you mean?"

"Dunno, b-but when I saw them just now, he kissed her, talking about her beauty and so on. But L-Lumiere loves me! So, it had to be her! She did something to him!"

"You can't just accuse her without proof!" Adam said, almost angry. "How could Babette do anything to make him fall in love with her anyway? As far as I know she isn't a witch or enchantress!"

"Adam," Belle said. "If Michelle says that is how it happened, then...I believe her."

"Oh, really?" He folded his arms. "Because she is your friend, huh?!"

"No, because I know she'd never lie to us!" Belle yelled. "Besides,come, Michelle. Let's go to the library and then you can tell me what happened." She turned to Adam once more. "And you calm down! What is it with you lately? Are you turning back into a Beast?" Then she turned around and left the room, along with her best friend.

Adam just stood there and couldn't believe that she really said that. Then he let out a loud, frustrated groan. "Why is everything going so wrong?!" he yelled.

"Master?" He turned around to see Cogsworth. "I don't mean to get involved in things that are none of my business, but…?"

"Yes…we fought again. Oh, Cogsworth." Adam sat down on his bed. "What is happening? I thought that between Belle and me was true love."

"Oh, your Highness. It has to be so or we'd still be cursed." Cogsworth said, putting his hand on his Master shoulder.

"I guess you're right, but…what is it then? Why am I always saying the wrong things or overreact? I thought I had changed, but…"

"But you have." Cogsworth said. "I'll ask Marie to talk to Belle. If someone is good at helping with conflicts, than her."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts always knows what is best." Adam agreed. "Thank you, old friend."

* * *

Elena was on the castle grounds, looking for the young man who'd replace Florence until Christmas. "Emilio." She whispered. She hadn't talked to him yet, all she knew was that he was also a Spaniard like her. He had also worked for Adam before the curse happened, but had to return to his family before the fateful Christmas eve.

Then she saw a tall guy, stacking wooden logs. That had to be him! "Excuse me! Emilio?" he turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes?" he asked. "How can I help you?" He was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes. And very good looking too!

"W-well, my name is Elena Pin…Pintura, one of the court musicians-" she stumbled, lightly blushing, when he opened his mouth to grin at her, showing her two jaws full of milk white teeth.

"Ah, yes! I've heard there were two young women from spain working here as well!" he said, his grin grew wider.

"You did?" she asked. "Well, my aunt left today, so it's just me. Anyway…" she explained her current situation.

"Well, I'm busy here, but…if you really need me and since it was Claudette who recommended me to you, I'll ask Prince Adam if he's alright with that."

"Thank you," Elena said, gratefully. "Well, then. I hope to see you later."

He nodded. "I'll ask the Master."

* * *

Adam was sitting in his working room, where two maids, Babette and Jacqueline, where cleaning.

Jacqueline, a busty young woman, even more so then Babette, always glanced over to Adam, giggling.

"Don't even think of it!" Babette whispered. "He's the_ Prince_! And engaged! You'll just get in trouble!"

"No, silly, I won't!" Jacqueline once again giggled. He softly brushed her Master's face with her duster However, the young man was too much thought to notice.

"I somehow have to make it up to Belle." He mumbled.

"Oh," Jacqueline cooed. "Isn't Belle a trouble maker? Instead of making it up to her, you could make out wi-"

"Well," Babette quickly pulled back her friend, who had just climbed on Adams desk. Unfortunately, the other maid wasn't very smart. Adam let out a deep groan.

Babette glanced over to him. She had Lumiere back, now it was time to fulfill her part of the deal by ruining Belle and Adam's relationship. She did feel sorry for doing this, she liked both of them. But the end justified the means. Besides, her own happiness was more important than anyone else's, right?

"Something wrong, your Highness?" she asked.

"Yes." He sighed. "Belle is angry with me lately. No matter what I do or say, she always ends up arguing with me. I just…don't know why."

"Oh, well," Babette bit her lip, faking a guilty look. "I shouldn't say this, but…"

"What is it," Adam asked. "Speak!"

"It's just…a week ago I heard Belle talk to her friends about you. She said she was questioning her choice to stay with you. She said that you were better than this other guy…Gaston? But any other man in the village would have been a better husband than you. There would be still too much of a Beast in you!"

"What?!" Adam stood up, his mouth open. "I cant believe it? Is that true?!"

"You know I'd never lie to you!" she said and made a curtsy. "Why would I?" Of course it was a lie and Babette felt a surprisingly lack of guilt while telling them. She looked up to see Adams heartbroken expression.

"Belle, why?" he muttered. Then he shook his head. "Then I was right." He fell back into his chair, burying his head in his hands. "No one could ever love someone like me, Beast nor Prince…"

"That isn't true!" Jacqueline said, grinning and threw her strawberry blonde curls back, while pushing out her breasts to make the look even bigger. "I could always love you!"

Babette rolled her eyes. "Alright, dear. I think the stairs are still a bit dusty! Go on." She said, as she dragged the girl outside, closing the door in front of her.

"Leave me alone, please!" Adam sighed.

Babette nodded, bowed to him and left as well. Lumiere was waiting for her anyway,.

* * *

Michelle and Belle looked at each other, the older one still looking quite blue, but no longer crying. "I just know she is responsible for this!" Michelle mumbled. "I don't know what it was, but…"

Suddenly the doors burst open.

"Lumiere!" both Belle and Michelle shouted. He panted.

"Excuse moi!" he said. "Have you seen Babette?"Michelle screamed, causing the young man to back away. "Did I say something wrong?" he wondered, giving the brunette a worried look.

"No, no." Belle said. "She is just…um…in pain!" Michelle glared at her, but Belle merely shrugged. "Knocked her toe on the table."

"Oh, no!" Lumiere said, rushing oer to Michelle. "Can I help you?"

Michelle sighed. "Lumiere, the only way you can help me, is to give me answers!" She grabbed his collar, pulling him closer. He gasped, trying to pull away from her. "What in heaven, hell and earth caused you to betray me and go back to Babette? Again?!"

"Oh, Michelle. When she sang to me last night…it just felt so natural. Like we were meant to be!"

"I see…" _So, she sang…is she some sort of siren or what? But how?! _"Well, I guess then I'm happy for you." She lied. "But don't forget your promise!"

"Huh?" both Belle and Lumiere said.

"What promise?`" he asked.

"To help me make this holiday the most amazing Christmas of all time." She said, grinning.

"Oooh, that," he chuckled. "No, of course I'll still help you. We'll always be friends, right?" Michelle grabbed his hands.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"He nodded." Thanks for understranding. Now…I've got to go!" He nodded, turned around and left the library.

"You're taking it pretty well." Belle said, mildly confused.

"Yeah, of course. He's brainwashed and not himself at all!"

"Hmm. Are you really sure about that?" Belle asked. She shook her head. "Michelle, I know magic exists. I witnessed it. But...you've got no proof it's true. I don't think you're lieing, but..."

"No doubt!" Michelle said.

"If you say so..."

Once again the doors opened and Cogsworth entered, bowing in front of them. "Miss, your fiancée is waiting for you in the dining room."

Belle giggled. "Cogsworth, I told you, just keep calling me Belle." She walked over to him. "I feel a bit weirdwhen friends call me "Miss" or "Mademoiselle"."

"I guess you're right." Cogsworth answered.

Belle turned back to her friend Michelle. "Are you coming."

"No," she said. "I'll think I'm going to look after Elena…" Belle nodded. "See you later."

Michelle agreed and after the others left, she went down the corridor to the living room. She passed Angelique and her assistants putting another Christmas tree in in the corridor, before reaching it.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same, dear, if you're not here with me_

Nobody was there, so she sat on a couch in front of the window. She stared outside where the white snowflakes started to fall. She remembered, their first Christmas together. All of the servants had gathered here, on December 23. She and Lumiere had sat on this very couch, cuddling with each other and Lumiere singing that song…white Christmas? She sighed.

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That's when those blue memories start calling_

_You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

Only a day later, everything went to hell. She had caught Lumiere and Babette in the closet, making out. And then the enchantment...but it did turn out alright. They made up and realized they were meant to be…she sighed deeply. "I'll save you…" she whispered, once again tearing up.

_You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_


	8. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Since November is finally here, I'm going to continue this story at last. And finally we get some action! Yay!**

* * *

Michelle and Lumiere met in the early morning in Belle's library, as she had allowed them to use it for their preparations of the "best Christmas ever!". The Maitre'd looked around nervously.

"What is it?" the brunette girl asked. She wore a white dress, with fur collar and light blue boots, reaching up to her calves. They were lined with fur as well.

"I just…what if Babette sees us? She might get jealous."

"So what? Your…girlfriend…needs to get a grip!"

Lumiere nodded. "Especially since she is pretty much a physical goddess, in looks and personality . She doesn't need to be jealous at anyone, including you!"

"Yeah…whatever!" Michelle felt as if an icicle had been forced into her heart, while her stomach and fists had quite different kind of reactions to this confused, love sick fool. "Well, what do we need to think about first? Elena and Fife are responsible for the music, the dinner has been planned, Angelique did the decoration, Belle and Prince Adam organize the party…what could we contribute to make this the best Christmas?"

"Remember, the night we first met? We danced All night long…hey, let's organize a dance contest!" Lumiere suggested.

Michelle grinned. "Great idea and…" she blushed. "You still remember that night?"

"Of course! How could I forget? Babette whore such a lovely mask to her uniform!" He said, hugging himself. "Oh, Babette!" He sighed long and deep. "wherever I go, I still smell her perfume!"

"Lumiere!" Michelle yelled. "This is about Christmas not your lover! Are you taking this even seriously?"

"Oh!" the servant looked at her in embarrassment. "Forgive me. Love carried me away like the waves carry a boat over the calm ocean!" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, a dance contest! Or maybe even a singing competition. Of course no one from the choir may participate."

Both of them chuckled. "Elena, our little soprano, won't like that!" Michelle said, stifling another laugh.

"True." Lumere nodded. Then she sighed. "I miss these moments."

"What moments?"

"Moments were we…have fun. Since you got back with Babette, we hardly talk."

"Yeah," Lumiere looked to the ground. "The truth is, ending our friendship would be the worst thing ever."

"It is!" Michelle agreed. "I still…I love you!"

Lumiere looked at her, he narrowed his eyes. "Michelle…I…I love you t-" suddenly he cringed, as if he was in pain. He screamed and fell to the ground. "Lumiere!" Michelle got down on her knees, putting her hand on his back "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Arghhh!" he groaned, clutching his chest. "My heart! What the hell is going on?!"

"Hihi, I see you still care for this brat! Well then", Babette emerged from one of the shelves. She was surrounded by emerald green light. Her eyes were glowing in the same color and her pupils had turned into ovals. "I will replace any love in your heart, no matter for whom, with love for me! But first I will get rid of the creature!" Babette raised her hand and Michelle started to float above the ground.

"What?"

Babette made a throwing gesture and Michelle went out of the window.

"Now," she kneeled down, cupping Lumiere's. " My powers aren't strong enough yet, but thanks to Michelles broken heart and the slowly dying love between Belle and that Beast, I will be able to completely take over this foolish girls body and make you my dependent, infatuated slave!" The demon cackled.

"You…Babette? No! Who are you?" Lumiere asked shaking, when suddenly chains wrapped around his body and he also left the ground floating behind Babette or rather the thing being possessing her body.

* * *

When Michelle awoke, she sensed the smell of ale and sweat. "Eww!" she whispered. When she looked around it became quite clear where she was: Molyneaux. Or rather, it's tavern. She looked into the familiar face of LeFou.

"Michelle? Is that you?"

"Y-yes? How did I get here?"

The little guy shrugged. "No idea. The blacksmith found you this morning, laying in the snow. Unconscious. He took you here, so you could warm up. Are you feeling well?"

"I…I guess so." Michelle lied, thinking about what happened earlier this day. "Lumiere…"

"Huh?"

"Lefou!" She grabbed his shoulders I need a carriage to get me back to the castle as soon as possible!"

"Um, I think you'll have to wait." He gestured over to the window. It was snowing. No- that was a blizzard!

"Damn it!" The girl muttered under her breath.

"So, you are living in the castle now? And you're looking quite fancy. What happened that night anyway? That night when Gaston…you know. I mean the terrible Beast and his demonic furniture are gone, our Prince is back, but…what exactly happened?"

"Well, you know…that Beast had locked the Prince and his staff away and, um, put me and Belle under a spell so we'd believe he's a good guy. That's why we acted so….strange. But then Gaston managed to free us all and kill the monster, but it managed to take him with it, you see?"

"Hm…yeah, that's what I thought." LeFou stated. "Poor guy."

"Yeah." Michelle hated the fact that she had to portray Gaston as some sort of Hero. But that was the only way Lefou would believe her.

"And…what brings you back here?"

"Something's going on in there. A new kind of magic."§

"D-dark magic?" the little man stammered.

"I supposed…" the brunette walked over to the window, thinking at her beloved castle. A sigh left her throat.

_I'll be home for christmas_

_you can plan on me_

_please have snow and mistletoe_

_and presents on the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_where the lovelight gleams_

_i'll be home for christmas_

_if only in my dreams_

Now the other men inside the tavern and the three Bimbettes joined the poor girl in her lament.

_I'll be home for christmas_

_you can plan on me_

_please have snow and mistletoe_

_and presents on the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_where the lovelight gleams_

Michelle let herself sink into the arm chair in front of the fire place.

_i'll be home for christmas_

"If only in my dreams…"


	9. Sleigh Ride

**Chapter 9: Sleigh Ride**

Lumiere looked up. He sat in the attic, bound and gagged, so no one would find him. No one ever went here anyway. Sometimes he was able to break "Babette's" spell, but only for minutes before once again loosing his mind to that wicked monster. Whatever it was that controlled the young maid, it had bad intentions. "Michelle..." he whispered, looking out to the snow storm out there. "Please, be alright and save."

* * *

"You know what?! If this how you feel, forget about the wedding! I don't even want to become your wife anymore!" Belle shouted, slamming her hand on the table!

"You are acting like a six year old! All I said was that I feel neglected." Adam said, glaring at his fiance.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Belle rolled her eyes. "Sorry that I have other friends beside you..."

"Well, you obviously prefer them over me!"

"You can't be serious." Belle shook her head. "Stop acting like an idiot!"

Adam stood up, took his bowl with cereals and threw them on the ground. "SHUT UP!" Belle flinched as she heard his Beast-like yell. "I'm sich of your nagging. Ugh, I wish you had never freed me from the curse! I'd rather be a Beast again then your husband!"

Belle frowned. "You can't be serious, Adam. You just can't!"

"But I am, so leave me alone now!"

"Well," Belle said and took her spoon. "I'm not done eating, so-"

"LEAVE!" Adam yelled. Then he walkeed over to her, took her bowl and threw it on the ground, almost hitting Cogsworth's feet, who was just entering the room.

"Um, should I come again later or...?" the round servant asked softly.

"No, Cogsworth!" Belle said and stood up. "I was just about to leave." she gave Adam another glare, before turning around and walking away.

"Ugh, women." Adam growled and fell back.

"Well, um, I just wanted to say that Lumiere has diappeared. And Michelle as well."

"What?" Adam looked up. "Since when?"

"This morning, your Highness."

Adam thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, then. Send someone to look for them! they can't just leave their workplace, can they?"

"Of course, Master." Cogsworth said. He looked up. Was it just him or was the Prince getting angrier and bitter again? Well, he was fighting with Belle all the time. _I should ask Marie what to do! _He bowed to Adam, before also leaving the sighing royal alone.

"Babette" giggled to herself. It had been so easy to take over this foolish girls body and hypnotize this moron Lumiere. Soon all people in the castle would fall under her spell, so she could replace any love with love for only her. Then she would feed of their adoration and become even more powerful, no doubt. But first she had to force Belle and her Prince to fall out off love, like her Master commanded. Their love was too strong to just be replaced. Same with Lumiere and Michelle, so she first had to make him believe he loved her. This way she had been able to weaken the bond between them.

The best thing was that she only had to plant a spark of anger into Adam's heart, but now it was going to engulf him once again. There was no need to put a spell on Belle though.

"Soon everything will be as he has planned!"

* * *

"You don't understand! I have to go!" Michelle said, while LeFou and a few other men tried to hold her back.

"You're crazy! You'll die out there" the little man shouted.

"But...they are all in danger!" Michelle said. she was no longer able to hold her tears back. LeFou's expression softened.

"But you'll never reach the castle in that storm! Even if you take a carriage-"

"But whatwill she do to them? Belle...Lumiere...and the others." She sank to the ground, lifting up her gaze to stare at the window.

LeFou sighed and put his hand on her back. He looked to his friends who also felt sorry for the girl. Suddenly, a bright, golden light filled the room. It came from out there.

"What the hell..."LeFou opeed the door and his jaw dropped. "Woah, guys! Look at that!" The men and Michelle walked out to see a huge golden and green carriage, drawn by two horses, one white, one black. LeFou walked closer and saw a pice of paper on the seat. He picked it up and read what it said:" For my dear, beloved Michelle. This will safely take you through any storm. Merry Christmas, my Child.-Mother"

"M-mother?" Michelle asked. How could this be? Her mother was dead? how could she get a carriage from her, not to mention a seemingly magical one? Then she remembered the people at the castle! This was something to question later. She just whispered a "Thank you!" and sat down inside the carriage. Suddelny she felt as if a huge warm coat had been laid over her.

"Will you be alright?" LeFou asked.

"Don't worry about me. See you on Christmas eve, guys!" She said. Then she turned to the horses. "To the castle!" she yelled and the animals took off. The village men waved her good bye, as the young woman drove into the dark forest. To calm herself, she started to sing a song her brother had taught her when they were little. Together they would sing it, when ever they were playing in the snow.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_  
_ Ring-ting-tingling too,_  
_ Come on, it's lovely weather_  
_ For a sleigh ride together with you,_  
_ Outside the snow is falling_  
_ And friends are calling, "YOO HOO !",_  
_ Come on, it's lovely weather_  
_ For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy,_  
_ And comfy cozy are we,_  
_ We're snuggled up together_  
_ Like two birds of a feather would be,_  
_ Let's take that road before us,_  
_ And sing a chorus or two,_  
_ Come on, it's lovely weather_  
_ For a sleigh ride together with you._


End file.
